Someones Watching Over Me
by Stacey1013
Summary: Troyella Songfic. Gabriella has started writing a song in memory of someone she lost 5 years ago. Would she be able to finish the song and be able to preform it for the schools talent show? Dedicated to a school in mourning


_**Dedicated to those 8 students plus their teacher who tragically died on Tuesday 15th April. My heart goes out to the school, and is with the families and friends of those who died.**_

_A/N: I wrote this in memory of a friend who died a day ago, in a tragic accident among a few others who lost their lives. I was listening to this song, and I could see Gabriella singing this. Please review._

**Someone's Watching Over Me**

Gabriella Montez woke up with a jump. She was in a deep slumber was woken by her alarm ringing in her ear. She groaned quietly as she looked at the time. 7. 00 Am. She sighed, knowing that she should get up, but just couldn't get herself to do so. Her eyes gazed around her rather large bedroom, with pictures of her friends on a bulletin board; she gazed to the calendar to see the date. April 15th. She heard her mom calling her from downstairs and started getting ready for school, trying to get the date off her mind for the time being.

After about 5 minutes of debating what to wear (for Gabriella that was a long time) she chose a pair of black skinny jeans, accompanied by a gold belt and shoes. She then slipped into a light purple top and headed into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her hair and tied in half up, half down applied some make-up on her eyes and headed downstairs. But not before brushing her teeth. She smiled seeing her mom reading the paper, obviously not knowing what today was.

Gabriella helped herself to some breakfast before her mom finally noticed her. "Morning Sweetie" Maria said to her daughter, smiling.

"Morning" Gabriella replied, stifling a yawn. Her mom shook her head whilst smirking before getting back to the paper.

A few minutes later, Gabriella had finished with her breakfast and was now ready for what already seemed to be the longest day. She made her way back upstairs to get her school bag and the homework she early completed early last night. She slung her bag over her right shoulder and made her way out the front door, bidding her mother goodbye on her way out.

Living only a few streets away from East High, Gabriella was able to walk to school. Every so often, she would get picked up from her best friend Troy Bolton, but since today was a nice day she decided to walk. She arrived at school just as the first bell rang, so she quickly went to her locker to gather some things needed for class and made her way quickly to homeroom. She walked into homeroom and smiled at a few of her friends who greeted her, but didn't say anything in return, just a friendly smile. She took her seat at the back of the classroom, and took her small journal out before putting her school bag on the floor.

The warning bell soon went for class to finally begin, and instead of listening to Ms Darbus' ramblings about the school drama productions, she started writing in her journal. Not just writing a few quotes from certain movies or songs... She was writing a song. She was never known to write songs, that was mainly Kelsi's expertise but this was different. So far, she had only chosen the name of the song. 'Someone's watching over me'. The bell for the end of homeroom soon rung and she packed up her things and headed to her first class – Chemistry. Good thing she had done the homework last night. She made a beeline to her classroom, wanting to avoid her friends for the time being. When it came to this time of year, she became very fragile and just needed time on her own. Chemistry was the time to do that, since none of her friends were in that class with her. Not even Taylor.

It was now free period for Gabriella, and she decided to go up to the rooftop garden, knowing Troy was in the gym for a free period workout with the Wildcats for the time being. Once she got to the top of the garden she took a deep breath and took in her surroundings before leaning across the rail, looking up into the sky.

"It's now been 5 years now, and here I am" She smiled, up into the sky as tears threatened to fall "I hope your proud of me" she continued, sitting down on the park bench behind her. She then took out her journal and continued to write the song; so far she only had the first verse. But she decided to sing it anyway, just to get the beat of the song.

"_Found myself today, oh I found myself and ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_Voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is your not here to say_

_But you always use to say that it's written in the sky tonight"_

As she sung the lyrics of the song, she wiped a stray tear that had fallen and continued writing. Soon enough, she had also written a chorus.

"_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life, turns around_

_And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over me"_

She smiled at herself at how far she had gotten in only a few hours (in between classes) she looked up to the sky once again, looking at the clouds above her. She smiled, as the bell rung for next period as she watched the cloud float in another direction, she kept her eyes on it for a few more seconds, as it seemed to wink at her. She kept the smile on her face as she walked down the stairs and to her next class.

It was now after school, and Gabriella was walking home. She turned down Troys offer to drive her home, as she wanted some time to herself, to think about the song she was in the middle of writing. She walked past the park, as she did all the other times, but instead of walking past it she decided to take a detour. She followed the, long narrow path around and sat at a nearby park bench, taking her notebook out once again she started scribbling down lyrics.

"_Seen that ray of light_

_and its shining down on my destiny_

_shining all the time, and I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere its taking me_

_All i know is yesterday is gone_

_and right now i belong_

_took this moment to my dreams"_

She softly started humming the tune, tapping her feet slightly as she smiled once again before packing up her things once again and made her way through the park, home. Finally.

Once in her room, Gabriella took her journal out once again and started writing lyrics. She also got her keyboard out and started playing the melody on the keyboard, whilst singing to it to make sure it sounded right.

"_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life, turns around_

_And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over me" _

At this point in time, Gabriella didn't realize a certain Wildcat standing on her balcony, hearing her sing. He tapped lightly on the window, making his presence known, making a startled Gabriella jump. She sighed after seeing who it was and motioned for Troy to come in.

"That was good" He said, breaking the silence between the two.

"You..heard?" Gabriella asked, looking at Troy as he nodded. He took a seat next to her and read the lyrics she had written over her shoulder and smiled.

"Its..really good" He said, "Is it for the school talent show tonight?" He asked, gazing at her. She just shook her head, "Know, its just..a song" She shrugged, smiling. Troy nodded, "Well, I think you should sing it for the talent show" He assured her.

"If not for fun, for your dad" He said, remembering what day it was. Gabriella looked up at him as she wiped a stray tear, "You..remembered" She said, seeing him nod. "Of course I did. I know how hard it must be for you, but..I'm sure he'll be even prouder if you sing this song in front of people..knowing it came from your heart" He said, pulling her into a hug.

She smiled, returning the hug, "But..I haven t finished the song" She told him, letting tears fall. Troy just smiled at this and shrugged, "And thats where I come in. I could help" He said. Gabriella took a minute to think it over before looking up at Troy, "I'll take you up on that" She said, smiling up at him. She was just about to get up, but Troy held her back. He lent down and kissed her softly on the lips, which Gabriella gladly returned. They both pulled away smiling, "Thank you.." Gabriella whispered, earning another kiss from Troy.

After a few hours of writing, rehursing and throwing paper all around the room, the song was finally finished. Troy looked at Gabriella and grinned, "So, you ready to go to this Talent Show?" He asked, "As ready as I'll ever be" She replied, taking in a deep breath as Troy lead her to his truck and drove in the direction of the school

**At the School**

Sharpay and Ryan Evans we're currently on stage, doing their performance of Humuhumunukunukuapu'pua with the audience, looking on. Gabriella took in a deep breath as Troy held her hand, knowing she was next. She looked up and smiled, only noticing something was missing.

* * *

"Troy. I don't have my dads cross" She said, looking up at Troy as tears began to fall. Troy knew that the cross was special to her, as it was a gift Gabriella's dad gave to her the day before he died. "'Don't worry, we still have time..trust me. This goes on forever" He said, earning a small giggle from Gabriella. "C'mon. I'll drive you" He said, taking her hand again and racing towards his truck. Hopefully to be back on time for her performance.

After what seemed to be hours rummaging through draws, closets and the bathroom Gabriella had found the cross. She quickly put it on, took a glance in the mirror and raced back down to Troys truck.

Meanwhile, Sharpay was looking around the stage manically for Ryan. _"Ryan! Wheres my ocean!?" _Ryan came sprinting out of no-where, with a blue cloth flying behind him, maybe it was supposed to be an ocean? Only they knew.

* * *

Troy had just pulled up back at the school, he got out if the car along with Gabriella and raced toward to the theater, only to hear applauses. Gabriella ran backstage and smiled at Troy as her name was called to go on stage, Troy smiled and pulled her into another kiss. "Break a leg" He said. Gabriella returned the smile and walked on stage, taking a deep breath. She took in the surroundings around her, a huge audience both in front of her and backstage. She was never the one to preform for crowds. She looked up at the banister and saw..her dad. Smiling down at her. She adjusted her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Um..this is a song I've been writing. And with the help of a friend.. i was able to finish it" She paused and looked to see Troy smiling at her. She took another deep breath and continued "And I'd like to dedicate it to my father, Daniel Montez" she then sent a nod to Kelsi and the band to start playing. At one last glance at the audience she was her mother, walking in, with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes..obviously proud of her daughter. Gabriella smiled and began singing

"_Found myself today__  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_  
_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me"_

The band stopped playing, and the audience started clapping. Gabriella looked on and grinned, wiping a few stray tears away, "Thank you" She said, smiling out to the crowd. She looked back up at the banister, and saw her dad once again smiling and clapping. "I'm very proud of you Gabby" The figment of her imagination said, but Gabriella knew it was real. She knew her father was infact watching over her. She looked back at Troy, and walked off the stage and into Troys arms. "I'm sure he's very proud of you" He whispered in her ear before pecking her on the lips. "I think he is.." Gabriella said, turning back at the banister only to see her father was gone..back in his place watching over his only daughter.

_A/N This must be the longest thing i've written. But i felt as if i needed to write it, to the school, community. To everyone. Please review and tell me what you think of it..i actually liked it, lol. Thanks! :)_


End file.
